


In the Closet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	In the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

In the Closet

## In the Closet

  
        By Red Skye  
        ======================================  
        Notes: I decided to take  
a break from doing extremely  
nasty things to our erstwhile hero's  
for a while. No graphic  
or explicit sex or violence here.  
         **Rated [A.R] M/M** for  
sex, pouncing and declarations of  
lust. Yes, Benni & Ray get together  
in this.. eventually.  
        ======================================  
  
        Fraser watched Ray poke  
at his Chow Mien for the 100th  
time that even and make a half hearted  
attempt at eating it.  
        "Something on your  
mind Ray?"  
        "Huh?"  
        "I said is there  
something on your mind, I'd say  
you've hardly touched your food,  
only you've been stabbing  
it for the last half hour."  
        Ray gave a weak smile.  
        "Good one, Benni,  
I'll have to remember that line,  
might come in handy some day."  
        "What's on your  
mind?"  
        "A  
case I got assigned.. Important case, someone's  
been putting people  
in the hospital with regular monotony  
out Simpson Street way."  
        "Simpson Street,  
isn't that where that new Gay club  
opened it's doors last month."  
        "Yeah.. but it's  
not the only high class place that's  
opened up there.. It's turning  
into "The Place" to be  
seen.. 3 restaurants, 2 clubs and  
a new bar have opened  
since that Gay club, all the expensive type. Sure the  
assaults started after it opened. But it doesn't seem to  
matter if the victims gay or not.. At least 3 dead straight  
guys have been jumped. One was the son of a City Hall  
Councillor.. and it was just my luck to pull that case.. I  
mean they were all being investigated as separate incidents  
till the pattern started becoming obvious.. Always the  
same.. the victim or victims were walking down the street  
when they heard a car pulling up and the next thing they  
know they're waking up in the hospital. Minus their wallets  
and anything valuable they might have been wearing. In my  
book it's just opportunists who see a guy in an expensive  
suit walking down the street and figure he's loaded and  
they're covering their tracks.."  
        "How so?"  
        "Well, the majority  
of the guys they jumped have been  
Gay - I think they're doing it  
just to make people think  
they're Homophobes just out to teach the little faggots a  
lesson.. Which is what they all say.. And they always come  
at them from behind, no one's had a chance to see them. The  
only reason I know its a team is cause they've jumped a gay  
couple or two and taken both of them out at the same time."  
        "You're not getting  
very far are you?"  
        "I'm  
getting nowhere and fast.. And I got told to  
forget every other  
case and wrap this one up *fast* after  
the Councillor's son got jumped. Welsh is breathing down my  
neck about it, but these guys are good.. They always chose  
times when the streets virtually dead, always attack from  
behind.. No one ever sees anything. And if someone has seen  
something going down they haven't come forward. I got such  
sore feet from knocking on doors and questioning everyone in  
the  
neighbourhood. Most of the time I get a door slammed in  
my face to the I don't know nuthin' tune.. S'cept when I ask  
around  
the entertainment strip. That's a different story."  
        "They're  
helpful."  
        "They  
*wish* they could be. It's scaring off  
customers. I've got passes  
to all the clubs and I can get  
free drinks at any of the bars and free food at any of the  
restaurants to check out the patron's by pretending to be  
one.. But so far I haven't noticed anyone who looks like  
he's sizing up the patrons."  
        "Shouldn't you be  
out there now."  
        "I  
ran out of really expensive suits, they're all at  
the cleaners.  
I'd stick out like a sore thumb in anything  
less than a 5C suit.. If something goes down tonight, I'm  
hitting up Welsh for a voucher to buy some more expensive  
threads.. "  
        "Once you get your  
suits out of the cleaners.."  
        "Even  
they get me noticed. It's like they're checking  
me out and deciding  
I'm either I'm exactly what I am and  
cain't afford to buy the sort of threads they all wear, or  
that I'm trawling for a nice rich money man or lady to keep  
me in the style I'd like to become accustomed too."  
        -And I don wanna go back  
out that way alone again. I'm  
sick of the gay guys hitting on me  
when they notice I'm  
alone around there. I swear the next time someone grab's my  
butt, sweet talk or not, I'm gonna deck em.-  
        "I already had *two*  
offers.. A woman as old as my  
mother put the word on me in one of  
those restaurants, kept  
sending me drinks.. The expensive kind, Moet & Chandon, Dom  
Peringer and Bolinger, and she was sending the whole bottle  
each time."  
        Fraser laughed.  
        "It  
ain't funny.. When I shifted to a bar instead, it  
was some guy who  
just lurves Italians. My favourite kind of  
Gigolo he says."  
        Fraser laughed harder  
even though Ray gave him the evil  
eye about it.  
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        Ray meant to ask Fraser  
to accompany him on his trawl  
the next night but his throat just  
seized up every time he  
tried because what he needed was someone to pretend to be  
part of a couple with. He told himself that he didn't ask  
because suits were something Fraser just didn't own and you  
can only get away with a Mountie uniform so many times.  
        Welsh listened to his  
request for a voucher so he could  
dress more appropriately and the  
reason why. Welsh told him  
he'd get back to him on it. Ray went home to sleep, by  
necessity his sleep cycle had turned upside down, because he  
was  
up all night out on Simpson street. He went out to  
collect his dry cleaning and made it to the cleaners just  
before they closed. He returned that night to get a pile of  
letters he was told to take to the specific men's wear  
stores who's addresses and the names of managers were on the  
envelopes  
the next day.  
        He bumped into Huey on  
his way out and automatically  
checked out his suit and an idea popped  
into his head.  
        "Hey Huey doing  
anything?"  
        "I  
was just about to go off duty."  
        "How  
would you like a free dinner at Regina's  
restaurant."  
        "The new place on  
Simpson Street.. Pretty expensive."  
        "I  
get free meals there, I can get dinner for two at  
no cost."  
        "Oh that's right  
you pulled the Simpson Street case.  
Nice Fringe benefits."  
        "You can enjoy them  
too, if you'll just tag along with  
me."  
        "Need back up."  
        "I'm sick of being  
hit on, by people who think I'm a  
gigolo trawling for a new sugar  
mama or daddy depending on  
where I am."  
        Huey laughed.  
        "With  
that Gay club just up the other end of the block  
none of the bars  
or restaurants bats a lash when a pair of  
guys show up."  
        "Are you asking  
me to pretend to be your *Gay*  
partner?"  
        "While it certainly  
wouldn't hurt, no.. you ain't seen  
the way they act up that end  
of Simpson street, you can spot  
the straight guys just out for a  
good meal while they talk  
business a mile off. And there's plenty of straight guys  
mixing business and pleasure out there."  
        "Well in that case,  
I never turn down a free meal at  
an expensive restaurant.. Uh should  
I head for home and  
change into something a little more expensive."  
        Ray looked him up and  
down.  
        "You got  
more expensive than *that*?"  
        "Hey  
I like nice suits and I don't have a partner who  
likes trashing  
my wardrobe. I can afford to buy good clothes  
on an irregular basis..  
Instead of having to go for mid-  
range because someone's wrecking all my suits as fast as I  
can replace them."  
        "That's Fraser allright..  
And no you don't have to  
change. That's just fine.. I'll met you  
at Reginia's in say  
an hour.. Nothing goes down till it gets good and dark  
out."  
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        Ray had nothing but bad  
luck that night. The you can  
spot a couple of straight guy's a mile  
off thing was right,  
and he got propositioned twice by women he'd come to learn  
were regulars. Huey laughed and called him a lady killer,  
just for the hell of it, Ray adjourned to a bar he knew the  
gay crowd frequented and snickered when Huey jumped half out  
of  
skin when someone goosed him and he looked around to find  
another  
well dressed black man smiling down at him.  
        Ray wrapped his arm around  
Huey's and glared up at the  
Ebon Giant.  
        "Find your own Man,  
Andre," He said.  
        The  
giant leaned over him.  
        "Stick  
to you're own kind Iy-tie."  
        "He  
is my own kind, a red blooded American Male and  
that's just how  
I like em."  
        Ray got a hearty little  
pat that was more like a shove.  
        "You  
got guts, little man, I think I like you."  
        "Who  
you callin' little, Andre, I ain't wearing  
baggies cause I got short  
changed in that department like  
you, Tiny."  
        The giant laughed and  
gave him another little  
pat/shove, and spun him around directing  
him toward the bar  
with a hand on the back.  
        "I do like you,  
let's have a drink, Hey Jenk's, A  
Bolinger over here."  
        Ray submitted to the  
big man's flirtation, with Huey at  
his left, the giant to his right.  
They discovered the giant  
was *naturally* a major league basketball player in town for  
a game.  
That he recently scored a big sponsorship contract,  
and was just rolling in money. He kept mentioning the fact,  
and after at least an hour of flirtation flat out  
propositioned Ray, with a hand on his thigh, fingers doing  
things that made go cross eye, while telling him had more  
money than his other Sugar Daddy, mentioning his Mazreatti,  
and penthouse suite at a high class hotel. Huey palmed his  
badge and leaned around Ray and flashed it in the Giant's  
face.  
        "You got one of  
these too, *Sister*."  
        The  
giant backed off, fast and went looking for more  
receptive company.  
Ray sculled down the final glass of  
Bolinger the Giant had ordered.  
        "You o.k, you look  
a little flushed. You're not coming  
down with something are you?"  
        "The damn man was  
touching me up," Ray finally said  
when he found his voice again.  
        Huey almost laughed.  
        "Thanks for the  
rescue."  
        "Hey,  
you rescued me from him first. Just returning  
the favour. Let's  
get out of here."  
        "In a minute,"  
Ray said tugging his coat around  
before rising.  
        "I gotta go the  
little men's room."  
        No  
sooner had he passed through the doors to that room  
than his tall  
admirer followed him in and a moment later he  
was up against a wall and being well and truly touched up  
while the Giant kissed the life out of him. Shock kept him  
from reacting at first but his body responded to the expert  
touch of his towering masher even as his hands flew up to  
land on his chest. He gave a little whimper as his body  
betrayed him and mentally berated himself for touching any  
of the drinks the giant had ordered.  
        He didn't know wether  
to be grateful or annoyed when  
Huey arrived and kicked the towering  
man between the legs  
from behind. The Giant went down and Ray almost slid down  
the wall in mortification. Huey assumed he was in shock from  
the  
mauling and with a quick glance around moved in to  
rapidly tuck Ray's now raging hard on back into his pants.  
Ray did start sliding the wall at that then Huey's arm was  
wrapping around him and he was being hustled out of there.  
        He was lead to Huey's  
car and belted up in the seat and  
sank into it covering his face  
with his hands, the shakes  
setting in as Huey moved around the car to climb in. He  
heard Huey belt up, then pat his shoulder.  
        "Oh god.. was that  
ever a mistake," Ray said his  
voice as shaky as his body.  
        Huey started the car  
and pulled out.  
        "You're  
lucky the barman told me he saw that giant  
follow you into the toilets  
and knew you were a cop and  
guessed I was too."  
        Ray's fingers parted  
and he looked down at his lap,  
then closed his eyes and fingers  
and let out a groan.  
        A cold shower and three  
cups of straight black and  
strong coffee at Huey's apartment later  
Ray finally stopped  
shaking and sobered up.  
        "I can see why you  
wanted me to tag along. Is it  
always like that when you hit those  
joints."  
        "That's the first  
time someone's got that physical  
when they made a pass at me,"  
he said and let his head thud  
to the kitchen bench he was seated  
at. "I shoulda thought  
of telling the Barman to substitute  
fizzy soda for champagne  
before I got so drunk I didn't care that  
it was a guy doing  
those things to me."  
        Huey gave him a sympathetic  
pat.  
        "Drunk  
or not, you couldn't have stopped him from  
doing whatever he damn  
well pleased."  
        "I was so drunk..  
I didn't want the bastard to stop. I  
was being mauled and I *liked*  
it.. God shoot me now."  
                  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
          
        Things only got worse  
for Ray in the morning when,  
hungover, he arrived at the station  
to be hauled in before  
Welsh and told that another assault had gone down. The  
timing put it after Huey had gotten him out of the bar. He  
was rescued before his pounding head exploded by Huey who  
walked in with a glass of something fizzy.  
        Ray accepted the glass  
and sculled it down while Huey  
rescued him by telling Welsh he'd  
had a justifiable excuse  
for not being on the scene at the time.  
        "It better be a  
good one."  
        "He  
was pounced on and molested at one of the bars by  
a guy built like  
Mike Tyson, *sexually* molested. I know I  
tagged along with him last night, and the bar man tipped me  
off to the fact someone followed him into the men's room.  
God knows what would have happened if I hadn't arrived when  
I did. I took care of that cretin and hauled Vecchio off to  
my place and it took over an hour for him to stop shaking."  
        Ray just sank into a  
chair and held his head, suffering  
too much to care about embarrassment.  
        "That's a good excuse.  
I take you didn't haul his  
molester in."  
        "He was some basket  
ball hotshot. It would have been  
all over the papers if I had. I  
just took care of it on the  
scene and taught him a lesson. I tracked him down to his  
hotel this morning and put the fear of god into him over it.  
I don't  
think he'll try that again in this town," Huey said  
and smirked,  
"He almost peed himself when I told him the  
guy he was mauling  
was a plain clothes cop."  
        "Taking care of  
it quietly is good.. It means we don't  
have to worry about discrete  
surveillance in the area being  
a bust. The last thing we need is the Gay's complaining  
about being spied on by the police. Which is why I assigned  
you to the job in the first place, Vecchio," he added with  
a growl at Ray.  
        "Assign someone  
else, someone Gay."  
        "If  
it was just Gay men being attacked I would, but  
it's not. Take Fraser  
with you next time."  
        "No way, no how,  
they'd eat him alive if I took him  
into some of those place. Compared  
to Fraser, I'm nothing to  
speak about and I've been propositioned  
so many times its  
not funny. I can just imagine how they'd react to him.."  
        "Assign  
me as his partner for this case, sir, I'll  
watch his back."  
        Welsh sniffed.  
        "That's  
what you were supposed to be doing last night  
and from the sounds  
it you didn't do a good job of it. If  
that barman hadn't tipped you off.. We'd probably be talking  
about  
more than Molestation now."  
        Ray's pounding headache  
had subsided enough for the  
mere mention of the word in reference  
to his case to make  
him flush.  
        -No *probably* about  
it that guy was all over me-  
        "That's  
because we went in as two straight guys just  
mixing business with  
pleasure. And for some reason they seem  
to think Ray's been trawling  
for a nice rich sugar daddy. If  
we were pretending to be a Gay couple  
it wouldn't happen  
again."  
        "Uh-Uh, no way,"  
Ray said.  
        But Welsh  
was actively considering it.  
        "Maybe  
you didn't take a good look around you in that  
bar.. Or see the  
way the Gay couples act in that area. If we  
did that we'd have to  
be all touchie feelie, kissy kissy,"  
Ray said and shuddered  
as it brought back the memory of the  
very thorough kissing he'd gotten the night before.  
        "Oh, and here you  
were last night saying I was just  
your type."  
        "Hey I was only  
trying to stop that guy from hitting  
on you."  
        "And played gay  
so convincingly he not only hit on you  
instead, he mauled you."  
        "That just proves  
how *bad* you play it, Huey. If  
you'd played along convincingly  
that humiliating scene  
wouldn't have happened."  
        "Ha.. The second  
you stood up to him when he told you  
to stick to your own kind he  
forget I existed. Obviously his  
kind is the feisty type."  
        "Enough already!"  
        They looked around at  
Welsh.          
        "You,"  
Welsh said pointing at Ray, "Get your new  
wardrobe," then  
he pointed at Huey, "And you brush up on  
playing Gay. I expect  
to see you both back here at six, and  
unless you can convince me you're as gay as the day is long  
you can forget it," He looked at Ray, "Well get Red to tag  
along with Ray instead."  
        The fight went out of  
Ray, there was no way he was  
taking Fraser into that area.  
          
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        Ray discovered handing  
over those letters resulted in  
him being handed over a complete  
new wardrobe of high price  
designer men's wear, from the ground up. He was also handed  
a few dozen business cards and told to hand them out to  
anyone who complimented him on his clothing.  
        At six he returned to  
the station, looking and smelling  
expensive, and Huey came across  
so positively lustful for  
his body that it made Ray back into a wall wide eyed. They  
were heading for Simpson street in Huey's car half an hour  
later.  
        Ray was still propositioned,  
twice, but Huey came  
forward both times, wrapping his arms around  
Ray's waist  
from behind to nuzzle his neck and ask if he was being  
bothered and Ray's interested admirers backed off.  
        Huey got his butt groped  
six times, by three black men,  
two black women and a white woman,  
the men he looked up and  
down then gave a sniff, and ignored. The woman he informed  
were barking up the wrong tree and they wandered away  
muttering that all the cute ones were gay. One pounced on  
Ray on the assumption that he was probably straight and  
rich.  
        The second time Ray was  
hit on and Huey came to his  
rescue, Ray leaned back into his arms  
and stroked his arm,  
after that he made sure they weren't separated again. He was  
thrice  
complimented on his suit and handed cards to his  
complimenter's from the store who'd supplied them and they  
assumed he worked there and wandered off happy with their  
discount card.  
        Walking back to Huey's  
car, parked two blocks away in a  
security car park, Ray noticed  
a car slowly cruising past  
and memorised its plate number. When they got to the car  
park, he stifled a yawn and pulled out his note book and pen  
to  
write the registration and car's details down.  
        He didn't make it to  
the station in the morning to run  
the details through the computer.  
As soon as he got home, he  
got as far as getting his ever so expensive  
coat off and  
collapsed onto the bed, and was asleep before his head hit  
the pillow.  
        It was only his mother  
shaking him awake and telling  
him Detective Huey was waiting out  
for him that roused Ray,  
who took one look at the clock, groaned and asked her to  
invite him in for coffee while he got ready. After the  
fastest shower and clothing selection of his life he bounced  
down  
the stairs to be told how nice he looked by his mother.  
        She  
tucked his handkerchief down into his pocket.  
        "Stay  
away from Fraser.. That suit is too nice to take  
the risk."  
        Ray laughed as Huey joined  
them.  
        "Dear  
god.." Huey said when he got a look at Ray.  
        "What's  
wrong?"  
        "That's  
a Thousand Dollar suit."  
        "Is  
it????"  
        "What  
you don't notice how much you're clothes cost."  
        "It's  
another Freebie.. That's why I was handing out  
cards last night..  
I'm a walking advertisement for the high  
end shops at all the right places.. And how'd you know it's  
a thousand dollar suit anyway."  
        "I saw it in a fashion  
spread in an upmarket magazine  
I was reading at the doctor's office.  
I always check out the  
prices.. You're wearing the whole outfit..  
Total value,  
including, shoes, belt and shirt is $1500..verging on 16.."  
        Ray gave the sleeve a  
little tug.  
        "I'm  
definitely staying away from Fraser till this  
case is over."  
        Frannie arrived home  
in time to catch him leaving.  
        "You're  
looking hot, Ray, big date?"  
        "Nah,  
just going to dinner with Huey."  
        "What  
a waste of a great suit."  
        "Where  
we're going for dinner, the women send me  
bottles of expensive champers  
with little notes attached  
that tell me which table they're at and invite me over."  
          
"In your dreams," she said and bounced off into the  
house.  
        Ray came home with two  
bottles of expansive champagne  
and pounded on Frannie's door till  
she poked her sleepy head  
out and he held them up, dangling proposition's  
and all for  
her to see. She reached out and opened one of the hand  
written booklets and her eyes almost bugged out when she  
read the evocative proposition inside.  
        "What was she as  
blind as a bat and deaf as a door  
post."  
        -65 if she was a day,  
remarkably well preserved for her  
age, rich as Midas and likes spicy  
Italian.-  
        "I didn't think  
anyone actually used the word Fellatio  
out side of sex manuals."  
        He stepped back with  
his bottles.  
        "That's  
what Huey said when it arrived."  
        "It  
was probably meant for him."  
        "Nope..  
The woman who sent it over has been sending me  
Bolli and Moet to  
my table every time I go to that  
particular restaurant. She's hot for my bod."  
        -And she's got a snow  
flakes chance in hell of getting  
it.-  
        Then he sauntered off  
with his prizes to bury them in a  
dark corner of his bedroom closet  
with the other bottles.  
          
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
          
        Ray decided to avoid  
the restaurants and his love  
struck senior citizen altogether the  
next day and wolfed  
down a meal his mother whipped up for him while he was he  
was dressing.  
        He ended up with Huey  
in the one place he'd been  
avoiding till then. The Gay club on the  
corner of the block.  
He heard plenty of talk about the assaults,  
and more than  
one, "you wouldn't catch me walking anywhere alone out here  
at night."  
        He also noticed they  
were the only men there who  
weren't intimately involved in some  
way. So did Huey and  
while he eavesdropped on a conversation Huey did things to  
his hand that totally distracted him and made his pulse  
race.  
        "I heard there was  
an undercover cop prowling the  
strip."  
        His attention went back  
to the conversation at the next  
booth, and his body kept right on  
enjoying what Huey was  
doing to his hand.  
        "Well I should certainly  
hope so. We pay our taxes  
just like everyone else."  
        "I wonder if it's  
a gay or straight cop."  
        "Ha,  
you wouldn't care, if you knew who it was, you'd  
probably jump his  
bones anyway."  
        "What can I say..  
I'm into bondage. Cops got cuffs. My  
favourite sex toy."  
        Ray almost snickered,  
then Huey's mouth started sucking  
and nibbling on the palm of his  
hand and he had to fight the  
instinctive urge to pull it away. Instead  
he leaned toward  
Huey, catching his chin, as that mouth worked over his palm,  
to  
draw Huey close.  
        "You keep that up  
and I'm going back to that  
restaurant to take that little old lady  
up on her offer to  
Felliate me."  
        Huey laughed, then sunk  
his teeth into the base of  
Ray's thumb before letting him withdrew  
his hand.  
        "See anyone suspicious."  
        "Not a soul."  
        "Me either,"  
Huey said drawing a finger along the  
shell of Ray's ear the way  
someone was doing to their lover  
a few booths over in his line of sight.  
        "The guy in the  
next booth likes cops, cause cops got  
cuffs."  
        "Kinky."  
        "You better believe  
it."  
        "Ever  
use yours.. In the bedroom," Huey said his  
voice dropping to  
a husky tone as someone passed close by  
the table.  
        "One or two ladies  
got awfully frisky when they saw  
them dangling off my belt. But  
I never used them that way..  
I remember my last partner called me up in the wee small  
hours to ask me to come round his place and bring the spare  
keys.. His lady for the night got frisky with the cuffs and  
then took off with his wallet and everything valuable she  
could stuff into her purse."  
        Huey laughed.  
        "Guess  
who didn't file a report."  
        Huey  
kissed the tip of his nose, then noticed something  
interesting going  
on when he pulled back a little. The next  
thing Ray knew Huey's hand was wrapping around the back of  
his head and he was being thoroughly kissed.  
        He was panting and thoroughly  
aroused when Huey's mouth  
finally drifted away over his face to  
his ear, nipping it  
before he felt his hot breath in his ear.  
        "Drug deal going  
down in the corner."  
        Ray  
pulled out his wallet and pulled out a card the  
manager had given  
him and slipped it under the bill the  
waiter had left on their table with their not so alcoholic  
drinks. They rose and Huey wrapped an arm around Ray's  
shoulder, while Ray wrapped an arm around his.  
        They were right on the  
tail of the dealer Huey saw  
making his deal when he left the club.  
They followed him to  
the car, where they busted him, and Ray left Huey to watch  
him while he went out to fetch their car. He was halfway to  
the security carpark when he spotted the little old lady who  
was  
alway's trying to hit on him and ducked into a deep  
shadowed apartment blocks inset entrance way. His dark navy  
suit let him blend in with the shadows.  
        As a familiar car cruised  
past he peered around the  
wall and watched her reaching into her  
bag for her car keys  
as she neared the carpark. Then that car pulled up behind  
her and a tall burly man jumped out a cosh rising up. Eye's  
widening, Ray whipped out his gun, taking aim and fired as  
it started falling. The cosh fell from the mugger's hand and  
he  
roared with pain, at the same moment the little old lady  
spun and then screamed. The mugger's hand flew out savagely  
back handing her before his hand went to his shoulder. The  
little old lady fell, and Ray slipped out and started  
running down the street.  
        He faintly heard a voice  
calling out and the mugger  
looked around, then jumped back into  
the car, pulling the  
door closed as he went. The car speed off into the night  
before Ray got close enough to see the plates.  
        His sweet and anything  
but innocent little old lady was  
just a little dazed and clung to  
him when he kneeled down to  
help her sit up and took her pulse.  
Then she recognised him.  
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        When Ray returned to  
the precinct the next day before  
preparing to return to Simpson  
street he found a huge bunch  
of red roses on his desk, there was also a magnum of the  
most expensive champagne on the market on ice in a platinum  
and diamond encrusted ice bucket and a tiny sealed velum  
envelope with her writing on it sticking out of the flowers.  
        He blushed from the tips  
of his toes to the roots of  
his hair as opening that envelope lead  
to the discover of  
the raciest proposition she'd ever made. He heard laughter,  
then Welsh was at his shoulder.  
        "Let me guess it's  
from that ever so rich little old  
lady who's life you probably saved  
last night."  
        "Uh-hu," Ray  
said tucking the note away in his  
pocket.  
        "You have to send  
it back."  
        "It's  
not a reward for my help, it's just another one  
of her little love  
tokens."  
        He pulled the magnum  
from the ice and looked at the  
label then slid it back into the  
ice.  
        "She's alway's saying  
I'm hot for your body with  
Champagne."  
        He picked the bucket  
up and studied it, then raised it  
to look at the base and let out  
a low whistle.  
        "Cartier! This things  
probably worth more than my  
car."  
        Huey wanted up.  
        "Let  
me guess, Mz "why don't you come back to my  
Mansion and let  
me blow your mind among other things,"  
right?"  
        "Uh-hu."  
        Huey checked out the  
champagne on offer.  
        "Wooo..  
She's getting serious..Forget the Moet this is  
the most expensive  
stuff on the market."  
        Ray pulled out the note  
he got and showed it Huey who  
let out a low whistle.  
        "I'll never look  
at a little old lady the same way  
again."  
        "And if she was  
30 year's younger I'd take her up on  
it."  
        "Ha.. Someone who  
was hit on you and you flipped her  
off."  
        Ray plucked a rose from  
the bunch and sniffed it's  
exquisite fragrance.  
        "She didn't have  
any class. Now, Maeve here, she's got  
class."  
        "And Money."  
        "And lots of it.  
How'd that bust go by the way. I was  
so busy taking care of Maeve..  
"  
        "He had a pharmacies  
worth of designer drugs in that  
car of his. With around $25,000  
street value"  
        "There you go sir,  
we got a description of one of  
those cretin's *and* busted a high  
end dealer. Not a bad  
nights work if I say so myself."  
        "Did they get a  
good look at you?"  
        "No  
sir, I was half a block away and in the shadows  
when I saw them  
getting read to bash Maeve's skull in. They  
took off as soon as I started heading their way."  
        Welsh looked at Huey.  
        "Did anyone see  
you bust that dealer?"  
        "No  
sir. We followed him back to his car on a side  
street."  
        "Then I suggest  
you get your glad rags on and go  
back.. Keep up your cover.. The  
Councillor isn't going to be  
happy with *just* a description by  
a woman who's eye sight  
is probably failing."  
        "Humph."  
                  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        They elected to return  
to the club to see if there was  
any talk about their nights activities  
there. And talk there  
was plenty of.  
        "Didn't I tell you  
there was an uncover cop prowling  
around.. He saved Maeve from having  
here head stove in from  
what I heard."  
        "Nah, I heard it  
was that Italian gig she's been  
trying to get into her bed for the  
last few weeks."  
        "Must be gay.. No  
gig turns down Maeve the  
millionaire."  
        "I'm gay and I wouldn't  
turn down Maeve."  
        Ray  
almost snickered.  
        "I  
heard she gave her last gig a penthouse, a porche  
and showered him  
in jewellery and designer gear."  
        "So why's she trawling  
for a new guy?"  
        "She  
wore out the old one.. He's suffering a bad case  
of sexual fatigue."  
        Huey who heard it all  
snickered and nipped on Ray's  
ear.  
        "Now you know, she's  
not all talk no action."  
        Ray  
nipped his ear back, hard enough to leave a red  
spot behind.  
        "So what's the gig  
look like anyway? Must be pretty  
hot stuff?"  
        "I heard he's hung  
like a horse."  
        Ray  
giggled.  
        "Has a washboard  
stomach, pec's to die for.."  
        Huey  
started giggling.  
        "Stop  
it, you're making me drool."  
        "Washboard  
stomach huh," Huey teased.  
        "You  
ain't seen my stomach, so sshhhh... I wanna hear  
what else they  
say."  
        "Eyes to drown in.."  
        "Waiter a mop, to  
clean up the puddle of drool here."  
        Ray  
and Huey both giggled at that.  
        "And  
a smile that just makes knee's turn to jelly."  
        "You  
seen him?"  
        "Nah,  
but I was talking to Daniel and he said he got  
his hands on that  
guy's ass and said it was like putting the  
squeeze on Clark Kent  
if you know what I mean."  
        "Buns of steel.."  
        "Hmm.. I'll have  
remember to investigate that for  
myself," Huey murmured.  
        "Aside from all  
that he's not much to look at but when  
the lights out.. Who cares  
when a man's got a body like  
that."  
        "Amen to that."  
        "Hmmmph."  
        Huey giggled, then his  
eyes widened a fraction.  
        "I  
don't believe it," he breathed.  
        "What?"  
        "There's *another*  
drug deal going down in the same  
corner," Huey said as his  
head snaked around behind Ray's.  
While his mouth was busy ravishing  
Ray's, his half lidded  
eyes were busy watching the deal go down. Ray gave a little  
whimper and arched his neck when Huey transferred his  
attentions to his throat and ear watching the dealing's  
going down from another angle.  
        "Gawd Jack where'd  
you learn to do that," Ray  
breathed in his ear as he sex came  
to hard pounding life.  
        "I hadda good teacher,"  
Huey breathed in his ear  
before his tongue travelled around it.  
        "Do you think you  
can *fake* it.. God almightily..  
you're turning me on."  
        Huey nipped his ear,  
then grasped his face and gave him  
a kiss so deep Ray idly wondered  
if he'd have tonsil's left  
while trying to ignore the pounding in his groin.          
        "Let's go,"  
Huey breathed when he finally came up for  
air just as lack of it  
was giving a very good idea why every  
now and then they found a  
stiff of some guy into autoerotic  
sex."  
        "I can't,"  
Ray hissed.  
        "What?!"  
        "I said.. I can't..  
I'm not moving from this spot."  
        "He's  
getting away."  
        "So.  
You got a good look at him, didn't you?"  
        "Sure."  
        "We'll pick him  
up later.."  
        Then  
one of the men they'd been eavesdropping on leaned  
toward their  
booth.          
        "If  
you're into threesome's I'm game," he said with a  
husky growl.  
        Ray and Huey looked around,  
then Ray decided rampant  
erection or not, he wasn't going to spend  
another minute  
there. He rose, adjusting his coat to try and hide the  
evidence of just how turned on he was and hurried away. Huey  
followed  
close on his heels and down went his hand to fall  
on his butt before he stepped in close his mouth going for  
Ray's ear.  
        "Hmm.. They're right,  
you do have buns of steel."  
        "Touch  
me one more time.."  
        "And  
what???"  
        "I'm  
gonna jump your bones."  
        Just  
for the hell of it, Huey nipped at Ray's ear.  
        Ray  
spun, grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, then  
swung him around  
to push him into the groping room near the  
exit. Fortunately it was empty because the second the door  
swung closed and Ray was pushing Huey down on the love seat  
couch going down over him to kiss him so deeply it was  
Huey's turn to wonder if he'd have tonsils left.  
        On the other side of  
the door, a waiter walked up and  
opened the door just enough to  
flip the lock and then pulled  
it closed again before walking away.  
        Ray's mouth wasn't the  
only thing getting busy, his  
hands got in on the act too and soon  
it was Huey who was  
whimpering and nursing a rampant erection. Ray gave a  
pleased little growl when Huey's hands went to work. He gave  
an  
even more pleased growl and started humping Huey's leg  
when Huey came up for air just to start ravishing his throat  
and  
collar bone.  
        His passion glazed eyes  
fell on something on the table  
at the end of the couch conveniently  
left there by the ever  
so efficient staff and he snatched it up and put it to good  
use.  
Then Huey was arching off the couch with a loud cry and Ray  
was shuddering over him.  
        "Ohhhh yesss.. that  
feels so good," Ray panted.  
        "Sweet  
lord in heaven," Huey gasped.  
        Then  
Ray was moving over him, and inside him, and as  
strange as it felt  
Huey found himself staring up at Ray  
being turned on by the look of pure ecstasy on the man's  
face. Then as his body became more accustomed to the  
intimate invasion he found himself moving with him and  
heading toward ecstasy him self.  
        An incomprehensible babble  
of Italian and thick English  
spilled from Ray's lips then those  
lips fell on Huey's  
arched throat and ravished it. With a bite that would mark  
Huey's skin for a week Ray reached his peak and went  
tumbling over it. Huey's body moved thrusting against their  
now joined bodies, and found his own peak, arms wrapping  
tight over Ray's body.  
        Ray came down from his  
sex induced high and flushed for  
a new reason as he looked down  
at Huey's dark face so close  
to his own that he could feel the man's breath.  
        "Oh lord.. Did we  
just do what I think we did?"  
        "Uh-hu,"  
said Huey still in a passion daze.  
        He  
made a little noise of discontent when Ray pushed up  
and slid free  
scrambling away to look around the room. He  
made use of the baby wipes left by the ever so efficient  
staff and tried to get his clothes back into some semblance  
of order. A task he failed miserably at, half the buttons on  
his  
shirt were no longer attached to it.  
        He gave up the task and  
spun for the door. Finding it  
locked. He swiftly unlocked it and  
scuttled off into the  
night.  
                  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
Several weeks later..  
  
        "Have I done something  
to offend Detective Huey?"  
Fraser asked Ray as he climbed into  
the car.  
        "Not that I know  
of, why?"  
        "He  
just seems.. Hostile lately."  
        "Oh."  
        "It's nothing specific..  
It's just an impression that  
I get from him."  
        "Uh well.. it's  
probably the right impression."  
        "So  
it's not my imagination."  
        "Probably  
not."  
        "Why?"  
        "Er... well.. he's  
probably annoyed because you keep  
distracting me from the case we're  
both working on."  
        "Oh. And how is  
that going?"  
        Ray's  
eyes got that glassy look that he seemed to get  
every time the subject  
up for discussion was the "So Hush-  
Hush I can't even tell you  
the details" case he was working  
on with Huey.  
        "Uh.. It's coming  
along."  
        -Great  
choice of words snicker-  
        "I  
was assisting someone today who gave me some  
tickets to a basket  
ball match.. I was wondering.."  
        -Danger *bweep bweep*  
Danger-  
        "Sorry  
Benni, we gotta stake out a suspect tonight."  
        "It's  
not for tonight's game, well it is, and for next  
weeks.. and every  
other game of the season I might add."  
        "What  
did he do, give you season tickets?"  
        "Yes,  
Ray."  
        "What  
the hell did you do? Save his life or  
Somethin'"  
        "Well actually..  
Yes, Ray, that's exactly what I  
did."  
        "You know that if  
you stuck all the citation's and  
awards you've earned up on a wall,  
you could cover it from  
end to end, dontcha."  
        Fraser smiled faintly.  
        "I don't have that  
many, Ray."  
        "Yes  
you do. City hall has a bay set aside just to  
process nomination's  
made in you're name by all those ever  
so grateful people you help out, just doing what comes ever  
so natural to you."  
        "Should I get out  
of the car."  
        Ray  
laughed.  
        "I wasn't bitchin'  
Benni. Can't I joke with you or  
somethin' anymore?"  
        "I'm sorry, but  
you tend to get aggravated when you  
talk about my "Good deeds."  
        "Ah..well, I'm in  
a good mood today.. So good, I'll  
shout ya for dinner, how's that,  
we can stop over at that  
Chinese place on Main that has the Chow Mien you like and  
pick up a little food, then go back to your place and catch  
up a little before I have to leave."  
        "And that would  
be?"  
        "8.  
I'm meeting Jack at a quarter to nine and I gotta  
go home and get  
changed before I meet up with him.."  
        "Chinese sounds  
fine to me."  
        Ray  
hit the blinkers and took the next turn off.  
        "By  
the way you never told me how that other case you  
were working on  
went."  
        "Other case?"  
        "The Homophobic  
assaults that were occurring with  
regular monotony."  
        "Oh that.."  
        "You were working  
with Huey on that case too, weren't  
you.. Pretending to be a gay  
couple to draw the predator's  
out. Did it work?"  
        "Whydya think I  
ended up with a shiner so bad I was  
off work for a week cause I  
couldn't open my eye."  
        "Would that be the  
week I went to Ottawa for that  
Diplomatic training course?"  
        Ray's brain digested  
that, sorted the information  
stored away in his brain, then gave  
a weak smile.  
        "Yeah.. I forget  
about that. We busted the guy's that  
were behind those assaults.  
The moron's had a bloody  
baseball bat and a lead pipe when they came after us. Said  
there was only one thing worse than a pair of Faggots  
walking around being lovey dovey plain as day on their turf  
and that was a black guy with a white guy. Boy were they  
surprised when we whipped out our guns and badges and said  
you're busted."  
        "How did you get  
the black eye?"  
        "One  
of em smashed me in the face with his elbow when  
I was frisking  
him down, and kicked me in the balls while he  
was at it... Had a  
kick like a mule."  
        "Ow-itch."  
        "Understatement  
of the year Benni. It hurt to pee for  
over a week. Kicked me so  
hard the doctor said if I hadn't  
been rearing back from the elbow in the face, he could have  
ruptured something and the shock would have killed me."  
        "Did he get away?"  
        "Of course, Huey  
couldn't handle him, his partner in  
crime, and me out cold at the  
same time. But he tracked him  
down on his own while I was laid up. And gave him a knee to  
the nuts while he was subduing him, just for me.. That's the  
last  
time he'll resist arrest that way."  
        "I'm assuming  
everything is functioning the way its  
supposed to now?"  
        "Let's just say  
it's a good thing this case I'm  
working on with Huey has totally  
killed off my love life..  
I'd hate to disappoint a lady because the equipment wasn't  
up to the job."  
        "Oh dear."  
        "It made me wish  
I was a woman there for a while."  
        "I  
believe it hurts just as much if you kick a woman  
between the legs."  
        "Really? How do  
you know that? You try it once or  
somethin'?"  
        "No. I saw a woman  
do it to another woman, and her  
opponent went down just as fast  
as any man would, and was  
screeching and cursing about it, just like any man would."  
        "Ah,  
well that proves it doesn't it."  
        "Slamming  
the flat of your hand into their breasts  
also seems to work just  
as well."  
        "What were you doing,  
just standing there watching  
while this woman flattened all the  
opposition with dirty  
moves or somethin'?"  
        "It was Inspector  
Thatcher, we were in a bar when a  
brawl broke out and the women  
were just as involved as the  
men. The one she kicked had a broken bottle in her hand and  
was trying to slash her face open."  
        "'nuff said."  
          
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        "Great game, wasn't  
it."  
        Huey handed  
him a drink and settled down on the couch  
with him.  
        "Great jump shot..  
That man moves like a kangaroo."  
        "Like  
you'd know what one looks like."  
        "I  
was watching a National Geographic special on  
Australian wild life."  
        "Oh."  
        "I  
happen to like wildlife features."  
        "You  
know something Huey, you're boring."  
        "I  
brought something to watch," Huey announced  
ignoring that statement  
and reaching for the remote.  
        Ray sipped at his drink  
as Huey turned the TV and video  
on then settled back and draped  
an arm around his shoulders.  
Ray almost chocked on his drink when he realised that Huey's  
tape  
was a Gay porno flick.  
        "What the hell?!"  
        "It's educational."  
        "Ohmig-d, would  
you look at the size of that guy, he's  
hung like a bloody draft  
horse."  
        *pant pant groan moan.*  
        "Ewww."  
        *harder baby, Harder.*  
        "Ohgod.. Turn it  
off, this is not turning me on  
Jack."  
        Huey turned it off, rising.  
Ray watched him cross the  
room to pull the tape out, not so covertly  
watching the way  
Huey's tight jeans hugged his ass as he bent over to pick up  
another  
tape. Then it was in and Huey was returning to sit  
beside him and drape an arm around him again.  
        "Maybe this one  
will do the trick."  
        "I  
am not watching any more gay flicks."  
        "Shhh..  
Just watch.."  
        Ray  
sipped his drink, and his eyes widened as he  
realised that if it  
was a gay flick, it was one involving  
gay women not men. His eyes remained wide, his pupils  
dilating as he watched the most erotic seduction of a woman  
he'd ever seen in his life.  
        "Dear lord.. What  
is this?"  
        "Is  
erotica for women, by women, is it turning you  
on?"  
        "Uh-hu. I think  
I'm leaning new tricks.."  
        Huey's  
hand started stroking Ray's neck, and he stopped  
watching to start  
kissing Ray's neck and nibble at his ear a  
little. Ray's eyes remained  
glued to Huey's big screen TV  
while Huey went to work on his shirt and that mouth was  
transferred to his chest.  
        Ray's hand moved to Huey's  
head as one of the women let  
out a moan that sent shivers down his  
spine as the other  
women did to her what Huey was doing to him.  
        Huey almost turned the  
tape off due to Ray's absolute  
fascination with it. Ray stopped  
him by getting Huey into a  
position where he could let his hands get busy on the dark  
man's body and still watch. The fact his hands were busy  
doing to Huey what the hands of the women on the screen were  
doing  
didn't escape Huey's notice when he saw it and he  
decided there were worse things than Ray getting idea's off  
that tape.  
        Ray's hands alone got  
Huey off and he was almost as  
disappointed as Ray when the tape  
finished.  
        "Hey, you got anymore  
of those tapes?"  
        "No."  
        "Get some. That  
had to be the hottest porno tape I  
ever saw."  
        "That wasn't Porno,  
it was erotica, there's a  
difference. A big one."  
        "What, no men hung  
like a horse?"  
        Huey  
snickered.  
        "That's  
one difference."  
        "So  
didja like what I did?"  
        "You  
know I did," Huey said and pushed Ray back, his  
body stretching  
out over Ray's.  
        "Oh, yeah, you liked  
it alright," Ray said as he felt  
Huey's sex hard and throbbing  
against his thigh.  
        What remaining clothes  
they had were shed and for the  
first time they studied each other's  
body's in all their  
naked glory. Huey's eyes were fixed on Ray's lap and his  
semi erect sex.  
        "Obviously it wasn't  
enough to get you going."  
        "Hey,  
that's more of a reaction than I've had to  
anything remotely stimulating  
since that son of a bitch  
kicked me. Well.. to be truthful that's a lie.. Remember  
that day I almost passed out at my desk."  
        "Uh-hu."  
        "It was watching  
you bending over to pick up that  
stuff you dropped that got me going  
and I was thinking about  
how good it felt to be with you and that  
got a reaction and  
the pain almost made me faint. That was the last time I had  
any response to stimulation."  
        "Well we'll just  
have to teach your body to react the  
right way to stimulation again,  
won't we," Huey said and  
went to work doing just that.  
        They were both to be  
disappointed.  
        "I  
should have used a lot more force on that son of a  
bitch,"  
Huey said with a growl of frustration.  
        "The doctor said  
it would just take time."  
        "Yeah,  
well it couldn't have happened at a worse  
time."  
        "I don't know about  
that.. Things were certainly  
getting hot and heavy faster than I  
was comfortable with  
before it happened."  
        Huey looked up at that.  
        "That just put the  
brakes on and forced us to take  
things slow."  
        "This is where you  
say this was a bad idea."  
        "Maybe  
it was.. I feel guilty lying to Fraser and my  
family about what  
I'm doing.. I wouldn't feel so guilty if I  
could explore it openly."  
        "No way, no how."  
        "Oh come on, Jack..  
The new laws about vilification  
and hate crimes cover homosexual's  
too.. No one is gonna  
give us a hard time about it if we come out of the closet."  
        "So how do you think  
your Catholic family will  
react?"  
        "My mother knows."  
        "What?!"  
        You think I just suddenly  
decided to follow that  
amazing revelation up without no trouble's  
Jack. God.. when  
I got home.. I broke open a bottle of that champagne and got  
myself  
smashed trying to blot out the memory. Ma came in to  
tell me you were on the phone and found me in that state.. I  
don'  
know what I mighta said.. I was way too far gone to  
remember it.. I just know it happened.. cause she waited  
till I came down all hungover gave me her sure fire cure  
then slapped my face and said she couldn't care less if I  
was Gay she wouldn't stand for seeing me turn into a mirror  
image of my father. Then she gave me this big and loooong  
lecture about being gay, taking precautions, the works."  
        "You're  
kidding."  
        "What  
a way to find out your father was gay."  
        "You're  
pulling your leg."  
        "That's  
why he became an alcoholic.. Though Ma say's  
he was already half  
way there when he discovered it when he  
woke up after a drinking session in a friends bed.. The male  
kind  
of friend. That tipped him over the edge cause he  
couldn't reconcile it with his faith and in the end that's  
what really killed him.. She started s'pecting I was gay too  
when  
I had a hissy fit over Frannie taking her best shot at  
Fraser. And that's when she got herself edjacated.. Just so  
she could give me that lecture when it came to the crunch..  
And avoid the same thing happening with me. It's so nice  
knowing there's nothin' in the bible that specifically  
forbids it."  
        "Uh-hu.. Well I'm  
sure my parents could find  
something."  
        "Oh, catholic too?"  
        "Baptist, never  
miss a service... They even met at a  
church social."  
        "Pretty religious."  
        "*Very*."          
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        Ray found himself being  
cop napped by a rather  
determined Mountie two day's later. He didn't  
appreciate the  
fact very much either, and spent the whole of the  
long trip  
out to the middle of nowhere tied up and gagged on the back  
seat of his Riv. When Fraser finally came to their  
destination, he got out of the car, popping the hood to  
remove something. When he came back he announced the car had  
been  
disabled and wouldn't be going anywhere as he pulled  
Ray up from the seat and gently removed the gag.  
        "What do you think  
you're doing you brain dead  
Moron!" Ray screeched, several  
hours in an uncomfortable  
position and a desperate need to relieve  
himself making him  
extremely irritable.  
        "Making sure you  
take a week off. You've been working  
too hard."  
        Ray ranted at him, using  
descriptive phrases of the  
obscene kind that even in his long and  
varied career Fraser  
had never heard before.  
        "Lieutenant Welsh  
gave me his permission to do it and  
you're mother assisted me."  
        That silenced Ray he  
stared at Fraser. Fraser pulled  
out his knife and cut the ropes  
that bound him.  
        "Ma *Helped*"  
        "You're mother is  
worried about you.. You've started  
drinking.. If you weren't out  
cold as a result of your last  
drinking binge I wouldn't have been able to do this."  
        Shame flooded Ray. His  
disagreements with Huey about  
coming out had ended the relationship  
disastrously. Huey had  
dumped a file on his desk a week later and  
walked off  
without a word. Opening it Ray saw photo's of a black man's  
corpse, and a report on the racially motived death by  
beating due to his relationship with an Italian woman.  
On top of which Maeve's little love tokens were arriving  
daily and becoming more extravagant by the day resulting in  
a great deal of joking around the station which he was the  
butt of. And there was the side effect's of the vicious kick  
he'd  
received gnawing at him and the fact that having to  
sneak around and lie to Fraser constantly had damaged their  
relationship to the point where Ray was too ashamed to face  
his friend had only added to his misery.  
        "Yeah well a lot  
of stuff has been going wrong in my  
life lately.."  
        Fraser helped him out  
of the car.  
        "All  
you had to do was call, Ray. I do know when to  
shut my mouth and  
offer a sympathetic ear when the need  
arises."  
        "Speaking of needs  
arising."  
        Fraser  
pointed to some bushes then opened the trunk of  
the Riv and pulled  
out a pack of tissues tossing them at  
Ray.  
        "Dig a little hole  
first."  
        "Yeah,  
Yeah, I know," Ray said as he scuttled off to  
take care of  
his business.  
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        What followed was three  
day's of hell for Ray, as  
Fraser introduced him to the joy's of  
camping with an ever  
so attentive teacher. It was driving him insane and reminded  
him  
of the other reason he'd taken to the bottle. He had a  
bad case of lust for the luscious Mountie. The worst kind.  
He spent every night huddled in his sleeping bag wanting him  
in  
the worst way and being too afraid to deal with his  
body's constant reminder's of the fact for fear Fraser would  
hear  
him getting off.  
        On the fourth day, he  
woke to find Fraser gone and  
crawled out of his bag to head for  
the river to wash off. He  
saw Fraser, in that river and had ducked  
into some bushes to  
play peeping tom on his naked and bathing friend.  
He felt so  
guilty afterwoulds that he became excessively surly and  
kept  
pushing Fraser away, finally as they set up camp at a new  
site, Fraser's patience ran out. The Mountie rustled in his  
pack and drew out a flask and threw it at him.  
        "There.."  
        Ray looked at it, and  
opened it to smell alcohol, he  
took a deep draught from it and was  
going for his second  
when Fraser started ripping into him. And at some point  
during his rant Ray's heart almost stopped beating as it  
jumped to his throat.  
        "What did you say?!"  
        "I said, I'm Gay  
and I am not exactly thrilled at the  
self discovery.. And you don't  
see me turning into a drunk  
over it. There is nothing worse than suffering unrequited  
lust for your best friend.. I thought I could live with that  
as  
long as I could be near you and share in your life. But I  
didn't  
even have that any more because you saw me at that  
place.."  
        "What place?"  
        "That club."  
        Ray's mind went back  
in time.  
        "You  
mean when Jack and I were investigating those  
assaults?"  
        Fraser nodded.  
        "Benni,  
you dunce, I thought you were there because I  
told you all about  
it and you were just keeping an eye on  
me.. I didn't realise you *belonged* to that club."  
        Fraser hung his head.  
        "I don't.. I was  
worried about you.. you seemed so  
withdrawn all the time.. So I  
followed you there and saw you  
meet him and followed you there..  
And saw you.. touching and  
kissing each other.. I know it was just  
an act, part of your  
cover to draw out those vicious homophobes,  
but.."  
        "But what Benni?"  
        "I kept going back  
there... Just to watch you..and  
him.. and fantasise about it being  
me with you and not him..  
I wished you'd asked me to play that role  
with you.. But  
then you saw me.. I thought.. you guessed.. I thought that  
was why you started holding me at bay and rebuffed all my  
attempts to keep our friendship alive."  
        Ray tossed the flask  
and let that precious liquid pour  
out and soak into the ground,  
to get drunk on something  
else, the taste of Fraser after he pounced and kissed the  
life out of him.  
        Fraser fell back off  
his log and Ray went down with  
him, not letting their lips part  
company for a second until  
he'd thoroughly explored every micrometer of Fraser's mouth.  
Then  
it was his throat.  
        "I can't Believe  
it's, I'm Gay too, that's why I was  
avoiding you I had a bad case  
of lust and didn't trust  
myself anymore," he babbled as he nuzzled away.  
        "You *are* Gay!"  
        "Yes, 100 percent..  
I only worked it out recently..  
Jack got me so turned on one night  
at that club that.. stuff  
happened.. "  
        "So you were sleeping  
with him."  
        Ray  
straddled Fraser and started getting to work on all  
the fiddly buttons  
and things that separated him from  
Fraser's body.  
        "Actually no.. I  
never *slept* with Huey.. We had sex,  
a grand total of three times  
thanks to that cretin with a  
kick like a mule.."  
        "The equipment wasn't  
up to the job."  
        "Exactly..  
God we tried.. but.. it was just so  
frustrating and all the lying  
and sneaking around and  
pretending like there was nothing going on was just eating  
me up. I wanted to come out but he wouldn't do it, and I  
couldn't do it without dragging him out into the open at the  
same  
time and it was stressing me out..and that's why I  
couldn't get things going.. Phsycoblock.. I didn't want to  
be stuck in a relationship that his attitude made me feel  
guilty and ashamed about.. It took me a while to work that  
my body was telling me what I hadn't worked out yet.."  
        "And when did you  
work it out."  
        "3  
day's ago when I got a very painful hard on from  
just watching you  
crouching and squatting and bending over  
all the time setting up the camp.. God.. you've been driving  
me  
insane.."  
        Fraser grabbed a hand  
full of shirt and pulled him down  
for a kiss.  
        "The feeling is  
mutual," he said before his mouth  
closed on Ray's.  
        Words were superfluous  
after that. The only words that  
needed to be said were in the area  
of do you have anything  
and oh damn, before Fraser used his mouth and clever fingers  
to  
show Ray that one didn't need to have intercourse to be  
totally satisfied.  
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        Ray's mother took one  
look at her son on his return  
home, and pounced on Fraser to give  
him a very enthusiastic  
kiss or three on the cheek.  
        "Now I have my son  
back."  
        Ray pulled  
her away.  
        "Back  
off Ma, he's mine."  
        The  
only thing she had to say about that was that it  
was about damn  
time too.  
  
                        *=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=*  
  
        Ray returned to the Gay  
club with Fraser, he was an  
honorary lifetime member who's money  
was worthless there  
after all, and he had no intentions of staying in the  
closet. Though out of concern about how some people would  
react, Frannie being one, they didn't announce their  
relationship had taken a more intimate turn. Being able to  
be seen in public showing his affection and having it  
returned without censure or filthy looks did wonders for  
Ray's confidence.  
         The very first time  
he returned there with Fraser the  
service he got after walking in,  
in uniform, and with Fraser  
in his uniform was fast and for a change  
anything but  
efficient.  
        They held hands and smooched  
and generally made quite a  
few men there envious, and not all of  
them were envious of  
Fraser. Bun's of steel was bantered about as was the  
speculation that Ray had scored himself a Mountie due to  
some equine qualities of his own.  
        Fraser's last parting  
shot when they left that day was  
loudly delivered to someone who  
tried to find out if Ray  
really had bun's of steel by trying to get a sly grope in.  
        "I will break the  
hand of any man here who tries to  
grope my little Stallion, Fraser  
declared, having overheard  
some of the innuendo.  
        The groper backed off  
fast, Ray swatted Fraser then  
dragged him out to amused laughter.  
        "I can't take you  
anywhere," Ray joked as they headed  
for the car.  
        "Did I embarrass  
you? If I did, I apologise. It wasn't  
my intention."  
        "I don't mind, I'd  
rather be known as you're Little  
Stallion than Maeve's latest Gigolo.  
And speaking of  
Maeve.."  
        Ray waved to the sweet  
and libidinous old lady as he  
saw her climbing out of her Ferrari  
T288 across the street  
out front of Reginia's restaurant. She blew him a kiss then  
grinned a real Italian Stallion climbed out of the car and  
gave Ray a glare before he escorted her to the restaurant.  
        "Ah.. that explains  
why she stopped burying my desk in  
roses, champagne and love trinkets  
collectively worth more  
than my house."  
        "Envious."  
        "Relieved,"  
Ray said before climbing into the Riv and  
belting up.  
        Fraser climbed in and  
belted up while Ray started the  
car up.  
        "Those notes of  
hers were starting to get me hot under  
the collar.. No one writes  
naughty love notes like Maeve.  
And all that fine champagne and wine.. Well.. "  
        "I hope you threw  
it all out."  
        "Are  
you crazy? I'm not throwing out wine that costs  
$1500 a bottle.  
I got a new lock for Pop's wine room to keep  
Tony out of it, and  
stored it all away there, and gave Ma  
the key. Not that there's all that much stored away there,"  
he said as he pulled out.  
        "Unlike pop, I wasn't  
a cheap drunk.. I only got  
blotto on the best champagne and the  
finest wines around  
courtesy of Maeve.."  
        He changed gears then  
patted Fraser's thigh.  
        "Which  
is why you don't have to worry about me turning  
into a drunk.. I  
couldn't afford it, and the only thing I  
want to get drunk on now is you."  
        Fraser patted his hand  
then made Ray transfer it to the  
wheel.  
        "I believe you mentioned  
"Love trinkets."  
        "Oh,  
yeah, those. First it was a platinum and diamond  
encrusted ice bucket,  
then it was a set of crystal glasses,  
with platinum stems encrusted with diamonds, to match the  
bucket, on a tray that matched it too, Then it was a gift  
voucher for a mind blowing amount at a designer men's wear  
shop," he went on dropping his hand to Fraser's lap again.  
"so you can wreck my suits to your hearts content.. I can  
replace  
them without it costing me a cent."  
        "What else?"  
        "Silk Manchester,  
and I do mean silk, not satin, I got  
bed linen, curtain's, the lot  
and Pyjama's and a robe.. In a  
emerald green shade.. she said it  
reminded her of my eyes.  
If you sweet talk me into it, I might drag it all out and  
put it to use. Cara Mia."  
        An image of Ray languorously  
stretching on emerald  
green silk sheets popped into Fraser's head.  
He liked that  
image, but he was curious as to what other gifts the  
libidinous old lady had gifted his lover with.  
        "What else did she  
give you?"  
        "Emerald  
cuff links, with a matching earing..Watcha  
think, should I get my  
ear pierced to tell the world I'm  
Gay."  
        An image of Ray with  
an emerald flashing in his ear  
popped into Fraser's head.  
        "And there was a  
whole collection of badges and  
stuff.. Tie pins and cuff links..  
of all kinds, Cartier,  
Tiffany's, Faberge trinkets.. I'm gonna give half that stuff  
to  
my mother for Mother's day for the next ten years. And  
then there was that Ferrari you saw.. The key's for that and  
the  
papers popped up in a big bunch of roses one day.. I  
sent that back and said I'm very happy with my Riv thank you  
very  
much."  
        "You turned down  
a free Ferrari?!"  
        "Hey  
do you know what the premiums on a half million  
dollar car are?  
More than I can afford that's for sure," he  
said and patted  
the dash board. "I'm happy with my Riv."  
        "Was  
that her last gift?"  
        "Oh  
no.. After that, I got a personal visit and  
showered with flowers  
and her leaning over my desk in  
something tight and sinful, dripping in jewels, telling me  
"I like a man who plays hard to get," Then she stuffed an  
envelope under my belt and dropped some keys in my shirt  
pocket and strutted out."  
        "My own little love  
nest. Tastefully decorated by only  
the best interior designers,  
with lots of platinum and  
emerald finishing touches."  
        "You sent the deeds  
and keys back, I take it."  
        "Course  
I did.. She just sent em straight back. So I  
went round with a lock  
smith and changed all the locks."  
        Fraser  
laughed.  
        "And  
now that she's got herself a little stallion of  
her own to keep  
her happy, you and me can move in there and  
set up our little love nest."  
        "I wouldn't feel  
right.. She expected certain  
favours.. in return for those gifts."  
        "Hey.. I saved her  
life.. That's worth more than a  
roll in the hay any day.. Not that  
it's why she gave me all  
that stuff.. Her little love notes made it clear why she was  
doing  
it.. Smitten was the word she used in one of them  
once. You wanna read em."  
        "You'd let me."  
        Ray gave a grin and squeezed  
Fraser's thigh.  
        "Benni,  
Tesero, I'm hoping they give you idea's.. And  
if it doesn't.. I've  
got a tape we can watch together," he  
said with a mischievous  
smile thinking off the tape he'd  
carried off from Huey's collection of erotic video's.  
        "A tape.. What kind  
of tape."  
        "It's  
educational," Ray said with a sly grin.  
  
        ===============================================  
  
        The End.  
        All the usual disclaimers  
apply. All characters that I  
didn't invent for this story belong  
to Alliance. I just  
borrowed your toys to play with them a little.. and I put  
them back on the shelf with all their limbs and clothes  
intact..  
        My what a change ;)  
        Guess who's Due South  
stories are now on the Web at  
http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Lair/9377/index.html  
  
  
Return to Due South Fiction Archive


End file.
